


Met God in a Coffee Shop, His Name was Alexander

by Peanut_Butter_and_Jamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is unhealthy, Alexander Hamilton Needs Sleep, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Thomas Jefferson, Don't Try This At Home, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I nominate Jefferson, I swear more when I need sleep, M/M, Pre-Slash, Swearing, seriously someone help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut_Butter_and_Jamilton/pseuds/Peanut_Butter_and_Jamilton
Summary: Thomas Jefferson loves taking late shifts, one night he meets Alexander Hamilton. He isn’t sure whether to be afraid or concerned for the guys health.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson & James Madison
Comments: 23
Kudos: 283





	Met God in a Coffee Shop, His Name was Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t try this at home, I am not liable for anyone who does. However, if you do, at least tell me what happened. 
> 
> This is my first work so let me know how I can improve! Just a quick Drabble for fun I wrote instead of sleeping.
> 
> I might turn this into a series of Drabbles, please let me know if you want to see more of this verse. I love writing dead inside Alexander and horrified Thomas

Thomas genuinely loved taking the late shifts. Sure, they were at absurd hours of the morning and left him feeling exhausted after, but it was quiet, and his manager didn’t care if he brought his laptop and worked on his papers as long as there were no customers. There rarely were—who would be buying coffee at three in the goddamn morning?

He deleted a line of text with a huff and re-wrote it a little more professionally. He was good with people, not writing. He hated writing papers. It wasn’t like he _couldn’t,_ or like they turned out bad—but he never really excelled at it. He was better at talking, debating.

He never thought he would get used to working, his dad cut him off when they found out he was gay, which left him on his own for the first time in his life. He had gotten used to it, though, he liked the repetitive moments, the nice people he met. Besides, his dad cutting him off hadn’t ruined any opportunities he might have earned with the family name, it was still widely recognized. He would do what it took to make his way up to the top, he would prove his father wrong. He was more than just his parent’s child.

He glanced up when the bell chimed, and locked eyes with his third customer of the night. The shadows beneath his eyes were the first things Thomas noticed, then the fact that he was actually sort of attractive, long dark hair pulled back, dark eyes and tanned skin. He smiled in greeting, although it wasn’t just because he was forced to. The third thing he noticed was a laptop bag, and he wondered if the guy would work in the shop for a bit.

His wonder turned to terror the moment the man spoke.

“Hi there, can I get your largest sized cup filled with espresso?” _What the actual fuck,_ what kind of an order was that? His smile dipped slightly, and he thought he saw a glimmer of amusement shining in dark, void-like eyes.

“I- uh, sir, I have to warn you the drink will be very bitter, and it might take a while to make…” He didn’t know what to do, he’d never been asked to do anything like this. It was a crime against humanity for Christ’s sake, who the fuck ordered an entire cup off espresso at three in the god damn morning. Not only that, but it was also _fucking Monday._ This kid was not planning on sleeping the whole week, clearly.

If anything, he seemed to brighten, “Perfect! That gives me time to run to the corner store, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He fished two twenties from his pocket, and set them on the counter. “Take however much it costs, I’m just going across the street, I have to get something real quick. I’ll be right back.” Then he was gone, and Thomas was left blinking after him. What kind of demi-god, eldritch beast kinda shit-

He swallowed, and slipped the needed money in the register, leaving the change on the counter while he made the drink. God, he felt disgusted even looking at it, let alone making it. He hoped the kid wouldn’t say anything if he made the sweetest possible drink he could and downed it, just to try and avoid picturing the taste.

He was back before the drink was finished. With a motherfucking _energy drink._ Clearly Thomas Jefferson was in the presence of God, was he meant to bow to such a terrifying and horrifying God? He smiled, though clearly it was strained, and handed over the drink.

“Here is your fucking monstrosity,” slipped out before he could stop and remind himself to be polite to customers. The guy snorted, which dissolved into a fit of laughter, and Thomas wondered just how long he’d been awake. His eyes flicked down to his nametag when he finally collected himself, and he grinned.

“Thank you, Thomas. I’ll be in the corner, don’t mind me.” He looked like he was floating as he wandered to a table in the corner and got set up with his laptop and his two drinks. He was planning to transcend fucking humanity, he was gonna break the fourth fucking wall. Thomas let out a shuddering breath and went back to his papers.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the kid pouring some of his energy drink into the coffee, and quelled the fear in his throat.

He pulled up his messenger and texted James real quick. 

**Me:** _I just met god_

**_Me:_ ** _He ordered a whole cup filled with espresso and is now pouring an energy drink into it help_

**James:** _I see you finally met Alexander Hamilton, congratulations. Pretty sure he’s Satan, not God._

Alexander Hamilton, huh? That was interesting.


End file.
